


Outrun

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Backstory, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Running
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13987206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Kikki began to slow as she finished what might have been her eighth lap around the school oval.





	Outrun

Kikki began to slow as she finished what might have been her eighth lap around the school oval. But, to be completely honest with herself, she was not entirely sure how many she laps she had completed. She’d lost count after her third. Most of the other students had slowed to a gentle jog, or a walk when the teacher wasn’t looking, but not Kikki. As she ran, she pictured the death of her father and Amelia’s betrayal, before imagining the memories slipping off her body. As she ran, they stayed behind, the sadness lodged in the grass beside them.


End file.
